Demon"garden
by The Girls of Tantalus
Summary: This one was done by Ulimecia. Think of what the FF cast was like when thet were in kindergarden and Headmaster Cid was they're teacher. A FF7, FF8, & FF9 crossover. You'll see why it's rated R. Enjoy!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or that cast. It's all SquareSoft's wonderful work. **bows head** Thank you!  
  
"Demon"garden  
  
MR. KRAMER (Headmaster Cid): Ahhh, another fine day of teaching my wonderful flock of demons! Oh, well, here's Miss Punctual!  
  
CHIBI QUISTIS: Good morning, Mr. Kramer. How are you today?  
  
MR. KRAMER: I'm fine, Quistis. Now, go to your seat.  
  
CHIBI RINOA: **walks into the classroom** Hi, Mr. Kramer! Hi Quistis! **sits down next to Quistis**  
  
MR. KRAMER: Good morning, Rinoa. Oh! Hi Garnet!  
  
CHIBI GARNET: Good morning, Mr. Kramer. Good morning, girls.  
  
CHIBI SELFIE: No, Yuffie, I'm telling you! Ash is the best!  
  
CHIBI YUFFIE: Brock is hot! Brock rocks!  
  
MR. KRAMER: Now girls, stop arguing and sit down. (Today's going to be another hellish day...)  
  
CHIBI KUJA & SHEPY: **Both walk silently into the classroom and sit down next to each other, away from the others.**  
  
CHIBI ZIDANE: Kuja, Kuja! Wait up! Hey, why did you leave me back there??  
  
CHIBI KUJA: Because I can, now go away.  
  
CHIBI ZIDANE: Oh...fine...**sits down**  
  
CHIBI IRVINE: Hey, girls, what's going on? You're all looking fine as usual. **winks**  
  
CHIBI QUISTIS, RINOA, GARNET, SELFIE, & YUFFIE: **All** ....................  
  
CHIBI VINCENT: I hate waking up and coming here. **yawns**  
  
MR. KRANER: Oh, now, Vinny, it isn't that bad.  
  
CHIBI VINCENT: You have no idea. **sits down**  
  
CHIBI SQUALL: ............**sits down**  
  
CHIBI AERIS: **hums a sweet tune as she sits down at her seat**  
  
CHIBI TIFA: I'm having such a bad hair day, I swear! Just look at it! **flips her hair**  
  
MR. KRAMER: It doesn't look that bad, Tifa, dear.  
  
CHIBI TIFA: How would you know? You're half-bald as it is.  
  
MR. KRAMER: ................ANYWHO! Is everyone here?  
  
CHIBI SEIFER: Hey, I'm here! Don't worry, for I have arrived! **class shakes head in disgust. Seifer gets flustered and sits down**  
  
CHIBI ZELL: YO! Wassup, Teach?  
  
MR. KRAMER: Good morning, Zell.  
  
CHIBI SEIFER: Chicken-wuss! Chicken-wuss!  
  
CHIBI ZELL: **mad** Shut up, Seifer! I'll kick your ass you sorry sack of-  
  
MR. KRAMER: ZELL!!!!!  
  
CHIBI ZELL: ......Sorry....**sweatdrop**  
  
CHIBI CLOUD: **panting** Am I late???  
  
MR. KRAMER: No, you're right on time, Cloud.  
  
CHIBI CLOUD: Oh, thank God! My backpack weighs a ton and I can't even lift the dang thing!  
  
CHIBI TIFA: **hearts popping around head** Hi Cloud!!  
  
CHIBI CLOUD: **rolls eyes and signs** Hi Tifa...  
  
CHIBI AERIS: Hi Cloud. **smiles**  
  
CHIBI CLOUD: **blushes** H-hi Aeris!  
  
**BELL RINGS**  
  
MR. KRAMER: Okay, now everyone quiet down while I take roll. Cloud...Tifa...Garnet...  
  
CHIBI CID HIGHWIND: WAIT!!! Oh, holy shit, I can't believe I'm late!  
  
MR. KRAMER: Cid Highwind, what have I told you about swearing!?  
  
CHIBI CID: Aww, bite me. You just better be damn glad I even came to this hell-hole of a classroom.  
  
MR. KRAMER: Cid, be quiet and SIT DOWN! **Cid sits down next to Cloud** Anyway, today's math lesson--  
  
CHIBI CID: F**K! I hate math! I want recess! Recess!  
  
MR. KRAMER: Cid, in this class we learn. We don't sit around with our thumbs up-we just don't sit around! Now, be quiet.  
  
CHIBI CID: **blows a rasberry** Mnyah!  
  
MR. KRAMER: **sighs in exasperation** Okay, today we're learning addition! Can anyone tell me what addition is? And not you, Cid.  
  
CHIBI CID: Damn!  
  
CHIBI GARNET: Addition is where we...we...  
  
CHIBI CID: Tch! Dumbass! Addition is where we put things together and ADD them! That wasn't hard, little Miss "I'm so Fuckin' Perfect and Pretty"?  
  
CHIBI GARNET: **wails** Mr. Kramer!!!!!!  
  
CHIBI CID: WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Cry me a FUCKIN' river...AND DROWN IN IT!  
  
CHIBI SHEPY & KUJA: **laughing hysterically** GO CID! WOO-WOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
CHIBI CID: You shut the hell up, too! I'm on a ROLL!  
  
MR. KRAMER: CID HIGHWIND!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR FOUL MOUTH! GO OUT TO THE HALLWAY AND MAYBE YOU'LL ROT AWAY!!!!!  
  
CHIBI CID: **whimpers** Mr. Kramer.....I....I'm...sorry....  
  
MR. KRAMER: **sighs** .........Fine, you can stay in here, then.  
  
CHIBI CID **jumps out of his seat** NOT!!!! You stupid gullable old fat- ass! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
MR. KRAMER: (How do I live through this daily torment!?) Cid, BEHAVE!  
  
CHIBI VINCENT: **lifts his head up from his desk** Yeah, shut up, I'm trying to sleep. Geez. **bangs head back onto the table**  
  
CHIBI CID: Screw this. I gotta go take a piss.  
  
MR.KRAMER: Cid...PLEASE....behave and SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHIBI CID: What, do you want me to piss my pants or somethin'!? I gotta pee! **dances*  
  
CHIBI CLOUD: I have to go to the bathroom, too, Mr. Kramer.  
  
MR. KRAMER: Cloud, YOU can go. Cid...stay here till Cloud gets back.  
  
CHIBI CID: What!?!?!?!?!? He gets to go first!? No fair, no fuckin' FAIR!  
  
MR.KRAMER: He behaves! Now, sit down!  
  
CHIBI CID: He's just a suck-up. Ass-kisser. Brown-noser. Shit- eater.......  
  
**Chibi Cloud flips Chibi Cid off behind teacher's back and walks out of the room**  
  
CHIBI CID: **runs out yelling** Cloud, you pansy ass mother fucker! I'm gonna kick your ass!!! **Cloud can be heard taunting him and screaming with laughter**  
  
MR.KRAMER: **throws down all of his papers** DAMMIT! I can't take this shit anymore! All of you get the hell out of my classroom. I hope your parents rot in Hell for bringing you into this world. You know what?! I QUIT!!!!! **storms out of the class**  
  
CHIBI QUISTIS: Um....what do we do?  
  
CHIBI YUFFIE: ......See if he has any money in the wallet he left! **grabs the wallet and finds five bucks** Woo-hoo!  
  
CHIBI ZIDANE: I guess we should leave.....?  
  
**ALL STUDENTS LEAVE THE CLASSROOM......O.O wha??...**  
  
CHIBI VINCENT: **jumps awake** What!? Where is everyone??? **shrugs and walks out**  
  
  
  
~~THE END~~ 


End file.
